


Hanai the (Not Really) Homophobe

by TheLaughingManic



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Misunderstanding, Ridiculous, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingManic/pseuds/TheLaughingManic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajima misunderstands something that Hanai says which of course leads to shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanai the (Not Really) Homophobe

"Oh wow, I never knew you were so close-minded," Tajima said, eyes wide.

"What!?  That's not what I meant!" Hanai retorted, flustered, "Stop misunderstanding me!"

"I can't believe Hanai's a homophobe," Tajima continued.

"Ahaha, I don't think you quite understand," Sakaeguchi lightly tried to interject but Tajima bulldozed right over him.

"Hanai, I mean, c'mon!"

Suyama pulled Sakaeguchi away, shaking his head as if to say it was hopeless.

"Tajima, will you just shut up and listen to Hanai?" Izumi snapped.

"But don't you think people should be allowed to like whoever they want?"

"I never said-!" Hanai started.

"I can't believe you can be so conservative.  That's really unfair of you to think that."

"You got it all wro-!"

At this moment, unable to get a word in edge-wise, Izumi sighed and walked away, thinking the idiots can just resolve it idiot-style.

"Who are you that you think you can determine who can like who?"

"Listen to me!"

"Hey guys!  Hanai's a homophobe, did you know?" Tajima yelled out to the others, running over to them.

"Now wait just a moment!  Get back here you idiot!"  Hanai chased after him but Tajima kept flitting here and there all over the practice field.

"Hanai's a homophobe!  Hanai's a homophobe!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Really?" Mizutani asked in that annoyingly sincere way of his.

"NO!!" Hanai yelled at him.  Mizutani flinched and backed away, suddenly thinking the field looked like it needed grooming in the corner over there.  Yeah, _way_ over there.

"Goddammit, Abe, help me!" Hanai pleaded.

Abe only smirked, saying, "Hey, Tajima's your handful.  I got enough on my hands with Mihashi."  He walked over to Mihashi and muttered something in his ear, gesturing to Hanai.  Mihashi glanced at Hanai, a weird look on his face.

Hanai reddened.  "I'm not a homophobe!" he shouted.  Mihashi jumped and hid behind Abe, quivering as he hastily went back to grooming the field.  Abe shrugged, still with that smirk on his face.

Hanai clenched his fists, wanting to clock that smile right off of Abe's face-

"Hey Nishihiro, did you know that Hanai's a homophobe?"

-but there were more important matters to deal with first.

"I'M NOT!  TAJIMA GET BACK HERE!"

After some more chasing and yelling, he finally got a hold of Tajima.

"Will you stop saying that!?  I'm not a homophobe!" Hanai practically yelled in Tajima's face.

"Then prove it!" Tajima countered easily, unperturbed.

"What!? How?" Hanai snapped.  He really was getting tired of all this.

"I don't know, however people prove they're not homophobes," Tajima answered unhelpfully.  Hanai's eye twitched at that last word.

"I'll show you who's a damn homophobe!" he grinded out and with that, he kissed Tajima full on the mouth.

After a long moment, they parted, panting.  Hanai swore he was never redder in his life.

Tajima, for his part, only grinned then shouted, "Hanai's gay for me!"  And ran off to share the news.

Hanai groaned, correcting himself:  _Now_ he was never redder.

~OMAKE~

The next morning, Tajima was still relaying that bit of news in a sing-song voice.  Hanai had long ago given up, only sighing in self-pity.

Nishihiro and Oki sidled up next to him, and one of them ventured to ask, "So what was it that you said that started all this?"

Hanai groaned at the memory and hung his head in his hands.

"I said I would never kiss a guy."

 


End file.
